La cita (Sona)
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: Muy bien amigos y amigas, hoy una vez mas tenemos una nueva cita para saborear EL DRAGON GALES y la HEREDERA LEVIATAN juntos en una preciosa cita, con libros, diversion, altibajos y como siempre muchisimo romance en ella XD, espero les agrade y le den un fantastico review, tambien en esta cita abra una noticia que espero lean, ¿Quieren saber mas? entren y descubranlo XD.


**HOLA NOVATOS MUY BUENAS, ME ALEGRA VOLVER, HOY COMO SIEMPRE TOCA CITA ASÍ QUE LOS DEJO Y NOS VEMOS EN LAS NOTAS FINALES.**

Hoy era sábado en las vacaciones de verano, no había mucho que hacer en la residencia Hyoudo, Issei había entrado a tomar una duchar y Gasper y Kiba hablaban sobre cosas banales, de entrenamiento etc. Las muchachas por otra parte todas se encontraban en la sala, Ophis estaba dormida en el sofá, Xenovia, Irina, Asia y Rossweisse terminaban las tareas de verano asignadas, Akeno y Ravel disputaban un reñido juego de ajedrez y la linda Koneko comía una paleta mientras observaba atenta el juego, pero ¿Y Rias? La presidenta del club del ocultismo había salido hacia el inframundo con SONA ya que ambas habían sido convocadas a una pequeña junta.

El día paso normal sin problemas y a medio día llegaban las presidentas de la junta, al tocar las recibe un Issei en Short y sin Camisa, Rias enseguida se encendió por el gran cuerpo de su novio, Y no fue la única. Sona se había enrojecido fuertemente por la espectacular anatomía del antiguo peón de Gremory, puede que ella haya dicho que no se casaría con nadie menos inteligente que ella pero él era una excepción, quizá en cuanto a mente no la superaba pero su gran corazón, voluntad, amabilidad, cuerpo e incluso su perversión habían hecho que la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil empezara a tener sentimientos por el OPPAI DRAGON

-Oh Rias, Kaichou bienvenidas-saludo amable Issei

-Ya regresamos cariño-devolvió sexy Rias besando la mejilla de él entrando

-Bu-Bue-Buenas tardes-hablo Sona intentado recobrar la compostura yendo detrás de Rias

Todas inmediatamente se sonrieron, pese a que la presidenta del consejo quería mantener oculta la atracción que sentía por el dragón rojo ella no era muy buena en eso ya que se notaba a kilómetros los sentimientos por él, así que las mujeres de la residencia Hyoudo iban a ser de las suyas

-Issei, ve a ver a Vali creo que quería charlar contigo sobre algo-ordeno Rias

-Si voy al rato-contesto con pereza

-Ahora-finalizo ella despidiendo un AURA negra de destrucción masiva provocando que el dragón gales volara (literalmente) de la casa

La heredera del clan leviatán se había quedado con una cara de confusión que no podía con ella hasta que volteo y TODAS la veía con una cara malévola en los labios, Ophis marco a Vali para avisarle la idea.

Issei llegaba con un saco azul, una camisa rosa desabotonada de los 2 primero botones superiores, un pantalón de vestir café y unos zapatos a juego

-Muchachas ¿Por qué demonios Vali y su brigada me vistieron tan así?-refunfuñaba molesto abriendo la puerta de su casa

Pero al voltear la imagen hizo que le sangrara la nariz, Sona Striri se entraba frente a él con un vestido casual negro con holanes inferiores y un ligero escote en el pecho, peina y maquillada, las mejillas levemente sonrojada y los labios pintados con un suave color durazno que resaltaba bastante bien la pequeña boca de ella sin llegar a lo vulgar, las niñas le hicieron una pequeña colita en la parte delantera de la cabeza dándole un toque tierno y le pusieron lentes de contacto

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto nervioso sin parar de babear

-Bueno la señorita Striri estaba muy estresada por las juntas de hoy así que necesitaba relajarse un poco y le ofrecimos tu compañía para salir a distraerse-Contesto ironice Gremory

-¿Desde cuándo el Idiota amargado de Vali se volvió un cómplice de sus planes?-cuestiono malhumorado

-Desde que descubrió que es más divertido molestarte de esta manera-respondió sarcástica

-Bueno, da igual, me permite señorita-hablo cortes ofreciendo la mano a la que sería su acompañante Hoy

Ella la acepto con gusto y pena y ambos decidieron salir a pasear, Issei tenía idea de los gustos de ella así que le ofreció primero ir a una librería del supermercado, cosa que ella acepto con gusto, al entrar la futura reina leviatán se sintió como niño en dulcería y comenzó a revisar todos los libros, él por su parte sonrió feliz porque logro que ella estuviera feliz, esto rompía un poco el hielo, al fin después de un rato Sona encontró el libro que quería PERO olvido la cartera en la casa Gremory/Hyoudo cuando la estaban arreglando así que se disponía a devolverlo cuando instintivamente Issei lo tomo y lo pago

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto confundida pero sin quitar su típica cara inexpresiva

-Lo pago ¿Es el que quieres verdad?

-Si pero no tienes que pagarlo después vendré por el-respondió seria intentando no perder el control

-No, después de todos estamos en una cita ¿No? No sería caballeroso de mi parte hacer algo así ¿No crees?-pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa amable y segura

-De acuerdo-alcanzo a contestar antes de voltear para que Issei no viera el gran sonrojo que se había formado en su rostro

Salieron de la librería y comenzaron a merodear por el centro comercial viendo ropa, aparadores, videojuegos, etc. Sona pese a que estaba muy feliz de estar en una cita con Issei empezaba a aburrirse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el dragón rojo

-¿Te apetece comer algo?-pregunto nervioso rascándose la nariz debido al estrés

-Si está bien-afirmo volteando hacia los lados, hasta que Issei la tomo de la mano y la llevo más aprisa cosa que sonrojo mucho a la peli negra

- _Bien creo que di en el blanco, no quiero que se aburra en este día-_ pensaba preocupado el castaño por estar aburriendo a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

Ambos comieron comida tradicional japonesa en un restaurante que se ubicaba a las afueras del centro comercial, comieron pacíficamente en silencio hasta que Issei noto sobras de arroz en los delicados labios de su acompañante así que tomo una servilleta y la limpio suavemente

-Si serás, de alguna manera eres tan infantil como Ravel-le dijo de manera dulce mientras la limpiaba

Sona por su parte se ruborizo bastante por el acto y palabras del muchacho, habitualmente por su semblante y sus gestos la gente la tachaba de adulta, más que su propia hermana, por lo cual que el chico que le gusta le haya dicho que es como una niña le agrado bastante, así que ¿Por qué seguir en ese papel? Después del almuerzo ambos fueron al centro de videojuegos, Sona se sentía más libre por lo cual se divertía mas, incluso se subió a una máquina de baile y arraso con la competencia no había humano que se le igualara, Issei intento probar suerte y se le confronto ambos bailaban a un ritmo espeluznante pero con todo esto al castaño no le basto para igualarse a la pelinegra. Ambos quedaron exhaustos y acalorados después de su pequeña competencia de baile por lo cual el dragón gales compro unos helados para acabar el día. Ya atardecía cuando salieron del centro caminaban por la calle comiendo su helado. Aunque ella se lo había pasado muy bien a pesar de todo él seguía creyendo que arruino este día ya que como siempre ella venía con su típica cara seria:

-Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que salir conmigo espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho y haya sido de tu agrado, lamento no poder ser tan inteligente como tu para al menos saber lo que te gusta, pese a ser un Dragón creo que aun soy un chico muy normal, lo siento mucho presidenta-se disculpó Issei nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca signo de que estaba apenado mientras se detenía en la calle y miraba el firmamento que se tornaba naranja

- _¿Así lo hice sentir? No tenía idea-_ Pensó apenada por saber cómo se sentía él mientras que al igual que el castaño subía la mirada al cielo sin dejar de comer su helado-Sona…

-¿Que?

-Llámame por mi primer nombre, mis amigos lo hacen y en especial… El chico que me gusta-afirmo sonriéndole suave y dulcemente con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

-Presi… Sona-san ¿Esta bien así?-pregunto devolviendo la sonrisa

-¿Sabes? Siempre envidie a Rias, siempre tuvo los mejores juguetes, incluso de niñas siempre le pedía sus muñecas incluso ahora, me enamore del que fue uno de sus siervos, que deprimente

-Sona-san... ¿Pero creí que habías dicho que no estarías con nadie que no sea más inteligente que tú?-pregunto extrañado por el actuar de su acompañante

-Fue antes, entendí que la inteligencia no es la única virtud que puede ser rescatable en un varón, también hay valentía, caballerosidad, valor, amabilidad, dulzura y curiosamente tu reuniste todas y no solo es eso, la verdad hay muchas razones por las cuales me fije en ti… Por las que me enamore de ti-finalizo con, las mejillas hirviendo bajando la mirada mientras le temblaban los labios

-Lo lamento, no sabía que te sentías así aun soy muy nuevo en esto de darme cuenta de los sentimientos de la gente por mí, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes pero si aún quieres intentarlo podemos tratar.

Sona no resistió y como pocas veces obedeció a su instinto y no a su cabeza por lo cual no resistió y se arrojó a los labios que tanto deseaba probar, Issei también correspondió y ambos se basaron de manera bastante pasional y que pese a que había pasión también en ese lento y sensual beso había cariño y respeto, él nunca había sentido uno así y vaya que con las muchachas había tenido muchos de esos pero este realmente fue diferente. Ella colgó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para profundizar ese acto que tanto deseaba, ya que desde que Ophis lo había resucitado Issei no solo era más corpulento también más alto, lo cual francamente le gustaba mucho a ella y agregaba ese toque romántico al momento mientras Issei posaba sus manos en la cintura de ella, ambos tuvieron que soltar el beso por la falta de aire al teimpo que la futura heredera del clan leviatan hablo sin soltar a Issei por el cuello

-Claro que estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, espero contar de ahora en adelante contigo…Novio-finalizo sonrojada pero feliz

-Tambien espero contar contigo

Tras estas palabras ambos continuaron besándose apasionadamente.

 **WOW YA HACIA FALTA ESTA CITA ¿NO CREEN MIS QUERIDOS NOVATOS? YO SI XD. BIEN MUCHACHOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MIS PEQUEÑAS CITAS NO SABEM CUANTO LO APRECIO. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA CITA TANTO COMO A MI :3**

 **AHORA LAEMNTO DARLES UN ANUNCIO**

 **ESTA ES LA** _ **ANTEPENULTIMA**_ **CITA QUE HABRA, YA SE, YA SE, TAMBIEN A MI ME DUELE PERO DEBO EXPLICARLES EL PORQUE YA QUE** _ **¡TODOS!**_ **USTEDES MERECEN SABER EL PORQUE:**

 **NO VAYAN A PENSAR QUE ES PORQUE YA NO ME GUSTE ESCRIBIRLAS NI MCUHO MENOS AL CONTRARIO GRACIAS A USTEDES SON LAS GANAS QUE ME SIGUEN DANDO DE ESCRIBIR PERO LA VERDAD YO MISMO HE NOTADO QUE LE DEDICO MUCHO TIEMPO A MIS HISTORIAS DE LARGO ALCANZE COMO LO SON** _ **REVERSOS DE LA VIDA**_ **O TAMBIEN** _ **ONE PIECE A TU LADO**_ **DE LAS CUALES MUCHOS NO SON FANATICOS, Y NO DIGO QUE ESTO ESTE MAL NO ME VAYAN A MALENTENDER XD, PERO PRECISAMENTE POR ACTUALIZAR ESAS DEJO LOS ABANDONADOS A USTDES QUE SI SIGUEN MIS HERMOSAS CITAS ENTONCES LA VERDAD EMPIEZA A SER MOLESTO. TAMBIEN ES PORQUE YA DESDE HACE UN BUEN TIEMPO QUE NO SIGO LAS NOVELAS LIGERAS POR LO CUAL ME ESTOY QUUEDANDO ATRÁS Y DESCONOZCO MUCHAS DE LAS OTRAS NUEVAS "NOVIAS" DE NUESTRO DRAGÓN GALES ASÍ QUE PARA NO METERME EN LIOS YA LO PLATIQUE CON UN MUY BUEN AMIGO MIO UCHIHA-ISSEI-DXD, EL CUAL ES UN GRAN AMIGO Y GRAN ESCRITOR EL CUAL A TODOS LOS QUE NO LO CONOZCAN RECOMIENDO SUS HISTORIAS 100%, Y ME DI CUENTA DE QUE HAY MAS MUCHACHAS ENAMORADAS DE ISSEI, MUCHACHAS QUE YO NI CONOCIA Y NO LES MENTIRE ULTIMAMENTE LA ESCUELA Y EL TRABAJO ME TIENEN AMARRADO DE MANOS Y HE TENIDO MENOS TIEMPO PARA LEER LAS NOVELAS, ASÍ QUE YA SABEN, SIN MENCIONAR QUE PRONTO ENTRARE A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y ESO ME CORTARA EL DOBLE EL TIEMPO POR ENDE DUDO PODER SEGUIR EL RITMO QUE TENIA, ASÍ QUE POR ESAS RAZONES EH DECIDO FINIQUITAR LAS CITAS. LO LAMENTO MUCHO DE VERDAD ME HUBIERA GUSTADO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO MAS CITAS, PERO TAMBIEN ME QUITAN TIEMPO, TIEMPO QUE QUIZA PUDIERA USAR PARA HACER ALGUN FANFIC RANDOM. PERO YO TENGO UNA DEUDA CON USTEDES POR APOYARME TANTO Y TAMBIEN UNA DEUDA CONMIGO MISMO, LA CUAL YA TODOS DEBERIAN CONOCER, "FANFIC EMPEZADO FANFIC TERMINADO" ES POR ESO QUE PRONTO ACABARAN LAS CITAS DE ISSEI**

 **AHORA LES EXPLICARE UN POQUITO;**

 **COMO DIJE ESTA ES LA ANTEPENULTIMA CITA, LA SIGUIENTE CITA SERA UN ESPECIAL**

 **SERA UN VALI X KUROKA, YA QUE POR ESO A ELLA NO LA INCLUI EN LAS CITA DEBIDO A QUE SINCERAMENTE ¡AMO! ESA PAREJA, SI NO LES LLEGA A GUSTAR ESTA PAREJA O SIMPLEMENTE NO ESTAN INTERESADOS EN ELLA, NO SE PREOCUPEN YA QUE DESPUES DE ESA VENDRA LA TAN ESPERADA CITA DE LA PRESIDENTA**

 **COMO LO PROMETI LA ULTIMA CITA SERA ISSEI X RIAS, ASÍ QUE MIS PRECIOSOS NOVATOS TA SABEN, SI ME QUIEREN HACER EL HONOR DE AYUDARME LEYENDO EL ESPECIAL SE LOS AGRADECERE MUCHO, SI NO TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR OTRA CITA MAS PARA LA ULTIMA**

 **UNA VEZ MAS, LO SIENTO MUCHO POR HACER ESTO TAN REPENTINAMENTE.**

 **AHORA OTRA COSITA MAS:**

 **ESPERO QUE DESPUES DE ACABAR CON LAS CITAS NO SE DESCONECTEN DE MI MURO YA QUE YA TENGO UN PLAN PARA UNA HISTORIA DE LARGO ALCANZCE IGUAL DE** _ **HIGH SCHOOL DXD**_ **ASI QUE YA SABEN DESPUES DE FINIQUITAR MIS CITAS COMENZARE A SUBIR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES VAYA A AGRADAR Y SI NO PUES NO LA LEAN XD**

 **LOS DEJO MIS AMIGOS**

 **CON TRISTEZA EUPHORIA 1400**


End file.
